Ancient Tremors
by crazy-for-a-gemo-kid
Summary: The shaking was uncontrolable. Jacob was losing control. Anger and pain fuled the power. It was only a matter of time.


A.N. – Hey guys. Now I know what you all are going to say, "We hate Jacob." Well to bad. I love him. But I don't own him (dang it…) or any other of Stephenie Meyer's characters.

Jacob Black woke up feeling very strange. He felt hot even though he was wearing only shorts and it was mid-October. He ran his fingers through his long black hair, damp with sweat. The sheets that were on his bed were on the ground, like he had fought with them in his sleep and pushed them away. Jacob's mind was full of thoughts of Bella Swan, but they weren't the normal thoughts he had of her. Usually, he tried to cling to the memories of working on the bikes with her, holding her hand, her laugh. But this morning Jacob was angry. He was thinking about Bella and he was angry. Angry about how much he wanted her. Angry about her love for Edward. But most of all he was angry that she didn't love him back. A shiver rolled down his spine. Usually Jacob was never angry and put all his energy into trying to win Bella's heart. There was something about a lost cause that made him try harder. But today, something different was happening. Any suppressed rage he had was bubbling up inside him. He tried to shake off these weird feelings and went downstairs to eat

"Hey Dad," Jacob said, anger still in his head even though his father had done nothing.

"Morning, Jake." Billy Black was reading the morning newspaper in the kitchen "You had better hurry up. You'll be late for school."

Jacob glanced at the clock and saw that it read 7:26. He had to be in class in 4 minutes.

"CRAP!" Jacob took the stairs two at a time and hurled down the hallway to his bedroom. He grabbed the first articles of clothing he could find and shoved them on. He flew back down the stairs, grabbed an apple on his way out as his dad called out

"Have a good day!"

Jake stuffed the apple in his teeth as he grabbed his motorcycle from the garage. He kicked it to life and tore down the quiet streets of the rez.

---

He arrived at the Quilette high school late, and was reminded of this during first period Bio.

"Late again Mr. Black?" Mrs. Cartella's high nasally voice had a condescending tone to it. "This is becoming a habit."

It was true, Jake had been coming in late more and more often, but he wasn't in the mood to take crap from teachers today.

"Well at least this habit doesn't leave me looking like a whale, Mrs. Cartella."

Mrs. Cartella was not a small woman by any stretch of the imagination. She hated when people pointed that out, because she was on a diet.

"Detention, Jacob. After school, today." Her grating voice had a steely edge, but her eyes were self-conscious.

Jacob glared at her as she turned around and snapped his pencil in half with two fingers.

"Totally worth it dude," Quil said under his breath

Jacob grumbled and changed the subject

"Where's Embry? I didn't see him yesterday, or over the weekend at all." Jake's shoulders tensed "Well, except that one time when he was hanging around with Saint Sam in front of the deli."

Quil looked around to make sure no one was listening

"I don't know man, he's acting really weird isn't he. It's creeping me out."

"I know…" Jacob left his thought hanging in the air as Mrs. Cartella started the lesson.

---

After Bio, it was time for gym. Jacob smirked as he headed out of the locker room. They were playing dodge ball today. Excellent.

His body wasn't connected to his thoughts. His arms and legs worked ferociously, pelting dodge balls at the other team and ducking, running, and rolling away from oncoming fire. His mind produced an image of Edward with his arms around Bella. He was kissing her. Jacob felt his entire body shake as the red ball flew from his hand like a bullet. Somehow he didn't feel remorse for the injuries he inflicted on his classmates. He felt himself losing control. The coach's whistle jerked him back to reality. Jake took a deep breath and tried to grasp what was happening. He felt volatile and aggressive and he had no explanation. He stormed out of the locker room and staked off to math. His hands were shaking as he dumped himself in a too-small desk. People shot looks at him and quickly looked away. He was barely aware that his teacher was speaking or even really there until she put a piece of paper on his desk. He saw a 64 and a comment written in angry red ink _I expected more from you Jacob. What happened here?_

Then, all of a sudden, he snapped. Jacob's fist came down on the desk, cracking it. He forced himself out of the desk and shoved it, sending it smashing into another kid's desk.

"HEY! What the hell Jake?"

"Jacob! Where do you think you're going?"

"Fuck you!" Jacob bellowed at his teacher.

He slammed the door hard and sprinted down the hallway and out to the parking lot.

He couldn't stop shaking.

Instead of climbing onto his bike, Jacob ran. He ran into the woods.

Tremors were racking his whole body so badly he couldn't even see where he was going. He was deep into the forest when he stopped running and bent double.

He roared in pain as his body exploded. His arms and legs stretched and his torso expanded. He felt his face stretch into a muzzle and a tail sprout at the base of his spine. The roars that issued from his throat were no longer human, they were wild and feral. This new, monstrous Jacob tore through the forest faster than humanly conceivable, though he barely made a sound. Four limb-like legs came crashing down to earth and threw him forward. He felt something in his head -he heard muddled voices- that were both familiar and unrecognizable. His mind felt ancient as primitive instincts took over. _Run,_ his mind told him_, run until you can't feel the pain_.

And that he did

---

The sun was falling underneath a bloody mix of orange, red and pink. Jacob Black sat on a rock in the woods, overcome with sobs. He didn't know what happened, why it happened or even where he was. And he was crying. The shuddering continued, though it wasn't as violent as before. His chest heaved up and down and his head was in his hands. As if they were ghosts, people appeared around him.

"Here, Jacob."

Jacob recognized this voice.

It was Sam Uley

He looked up to see Paul, Jared, Embry and Sam around him. Sam had his hand extended, a pair of jeans in it. Jacob extended a trembling hand and pulled the jeans over his legs. Embry and Jared pulled him up and threw his arms around their shoulders.

Sam's face swam in front of Jacob's eyes.

"Welcome to the family, brother."

A.N. – So, please review my fellow Jacob lovers, and give me some support. For you Jacob haters, please review too, I want to know what you think. Kay? Thanks

Jacob Black rules five!

-holds up hand-

Anyone?


End file.
